


Take Me Away, Spaceman

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: Shiro reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, holding it up to Keith. On the screen is a text message from Curtis: “hey babe where did you go?” Keith can see the gold band on Shiro’s ring finger twinkling under the fluorescent lights. “Just say the word and I will end this marriage.”Or, Shiro was more than ready to be Keith's. Keith just had to say the word.





	Take Me Away, Spaceman

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we can all universally agree that the end of season 8 sucked. So if Voltron is going to tell me that Shiro married some random, then I'm going to believe that he would also nuke that marriage for Keith in a heartbeat. 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sharkrinsoup)!

Keith watches Shiro kiss the man next to him, his husband as of twenty minutes ago, and he swears the ground drops out from under him. He had mentally prepared to keep himself together during the wedding, but the reality is that he can’t. He dashes from the room, clutching his stomach to try to pass it off as pain, and heads straight for the bathroom. The door slams open with all of Keith’s force and he throws himself into the nearest stall. 

The second the stall door locks with a click, Keith crumbles against it. Fat tears roll down his face. It is the first time that Keith has seen them together, and it hurts more than he is ready for. He had barely even remembered who Curtis was when he’d gotten the wedding invitation. He hadn’t even begun to think of Shiro in another man’s arms. This hurts more than Adam ever had. 

“Stupid... stupid... stupid!” The words slip from Keith’s mouth as he slams his fist into the door of the bathroom. He bites his lip to keep himself from outright screaming, but he can’t stop this breakdown, not really. He’d had more than enough time, but he was too much of a coward to ever tell Shiro how he felt. Now the love of his life is gone forever and he has no one to blame but himself. 

He vaguely registers the door to the bathroom opening in the back of his mind, but his thoughts are swirling far too much to process it. A choked out sob drops from his lips and his legs give out. He slides onto the ground and pulls his knees up to his chest, dropping his face into them. His knuckles tighten until they’re white against his calves. “Stupid... I should have said something... Fucking stupid.” 

He cries until he can’t anymore, screaming incoherent thoughts and not caring that he is making a scene. When he’s finally worn himself out, he faintly registers the shadow at the bottom of the stall. He remembers that he’s in a public bathroom and a sense of shame settles in his stomach. Keith’s entire body protests as he heaves himself off of the floor. He grabs a fist full of toilet paper and dabs his cheeks before tossing it into the toilet. He’s sure it’s still obvious that he was crying, but he’ll splash some water on his face. He pops open the door and it swings open straight into Shiro’s chest. 

Keith’s first instinct is to run, but he can’t do that. He looks anywhere but at Shiro and begins babbling excuses. He’s not even certain what he’s saying. Even though years have passed, Keith knows that Shiro can still read him like an open book. He doesn’t know why he’s even trying. There’s no way Shiro will ever speak to him again after this. They’re already on formal terms as it is. 

What he doesn’t expect is Shiro pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Shiro’s all too familiar warmth envelops him and before he can even stop himself, he sinks into it. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s chest, pushing his face into Shiro’s shoulder, and starts crying once more. A hand curls into his hair and he can feel Shiro shaking. They stand there in the far too white venue bathroom and just hold each other. Eventually, Shiro whispers, “Why, Keith? Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

Keith steps back to look Shiro in the face. The expression Shiro is wearing isn’t one that Keith recognizes, but he can pick up on the heartbreak and desperation. Shiro looks, for the first time in years, completely lost. “Why, Keith?” he repeats and Keith wonders how many times tonight he’s going to have to pick his destroyed heart up off of the floor. 

“I... I didn’t think I had any right. You’re Takashi Shirogane and I’m just some abandoned, shitty orphan with a discipline problem. And beyond that, I’m just a scared idiot.” 

“Keith... how can you still think that? You’re the leader of Voltron, for fucks sake.” 

Keith shakes his head. “That doesn’t change the fact that I don’t deserve the Garrison golden boy. You deserve someone perfect like you. You deserve someone like Adam or... or Curtis.” 

Anger flashes in Shiro’s eyes. “You’re not allowed to tell me who I do or don’t deserve, Keith. Fuck, I thought you saw me as a brother.” 

Keith laughs and it’s dry and emotionless. “God, that’s... I nearly died to save you. I told you I loved you. I know I was an emotionally constipated twenty-one-year-old, but come on. I would have done anything that you’d asked, still would.” 

“Would you... would you kiss me?” 

“It took all of my willpower not to kiss you at any moment back then.” 

“What about now?” 

Keith arches his eyebrow. “Don’t you have a husband who’d be very angry about that?” 

Shiro reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, holding it up to Keith. On the screen is a text message from Curtis: “hey babe where did you go?” Keith can see the gold band on Shiro’s ring finger twinkling under the fluorescent lights. “Just say the word and I will end this marriage.” 

If Keith were still the angry, hurt seventeen-year-old that he had been when he’d first realized he was in love with Shiro, he would have leapt straight back into Shiro’s arms without question. But he wasn’t that man anymore. “Shiro... no, god, fuck, Shiro, that’s so fucked. We’re literally at your wedding right now.”

Shiro sighs and steps back from Keith. “If... if that’s your decision, then please don’t talk to me anymore after tonight. I... I can’t be civil knowing how you feel about me. I’ve been in love with you for so long. I’m not strong enough to put myself through the emotional torture anymore.” The second the words are out of Shiro’s mouth, Keith propels himself at Shiro and smashes their mouths together. They fall into a tangle of teeth and tongue, nothing less than desperate. Keith can feel his inexperience against Shiro’s practiced movements, but he just doesn’t care. Shiro’s lips are soft and firm; they cause warmth to bubble in Keith’s chest. 

When Keith finally pulls back to take a breath, Shiro presses kisses to his cheeks, jaw, neck, any piece of skin that he can get his mouth onto. Keith feels dizzy and giggly, an emotional whiplash after the crying only a few moments ago. “Is this real?” whispers Keith, certain that if he says it too loud, he’ll find himself back alone on the floor. 

“I should be asking that. I’ve thought about this every day for the last few years. I want to make sure I kiss everything just in case this is just another dream.” 

Keith laughs and takes Shiro’s face in his. “We have a lot to talk about. Years of things to talk about.”

“There’s no rush.” Vaguely, Keith registers that Shiro is typing out a message on his phone, but he can’t even begin to focus on that. “What do you wanna do now?” 

Keith pauses. They’re still at the wedding venue. If they go back to the party, they’re going to be surrounded by friends and family with nothing but angry questions. They have to leave, but to where? “I was planning on going back to the Marmora base after this. We’ve just started to get our relief effort off of the ground, and they need me.” 

“Can I... can I come?” 

Keith raises his eyebrows in surprise. “You want to come with me to the Blade of Marmora?” 

“As long as I’m with you, that’s all that matters. If we’re among the stars, that’s even better.” 

Keith grins and grabs Shiro’s hand. The two of them run out of the bathroom towards the front entrance as fast as they can. As the cold air hits their faces, Shiro tightens his grip on Keith’s hand and Keith looks back at him. A giant grin is plastered on Shiro’s beautiful face. “I never told you back then, but I love you.” 

Keith returns the grin and lets the warmth of Shiro’s words fill him. “I love you, too.” 

In that moment, a loud scream is heard from inside the venue that sounds like, “I’M GONNA KILL HIM!” Shiro slips the ring off of his left hand and let’s it drop to the ground. The two of them run as fast as they can. Keith doesn’t know where they’re going, but he doesn’t care as long as they put distance between them and whoever is making Shiro’s phone violently vibrate in his pocket. 

A loud roar blasts through the air and they look up to see a familiar shape dropping down from the sky. Keith can feel the black lion press up against his thoughts as she greets them like an old friend. She opens her mouth and they climb in. Shiro drops himself into the pilot seat and pulls Keith into his lap. Keith brushes his fingers across her controls. “Did Allura send you?” A soft purr of confirmation fills his head. “Thank you.” He pulls Black out of the Earth’s atmosphere as Shiro wraps his arms around his waist. The cosmos surround them and Keith feels more at home than he has in years. 

“Next stop, Marmora.”


End file.
